


Emrys.

by honeycomb712



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycomb712/pseuds/honeycomb712
Summary: Magic is evil. So when Morgana is terrified after her incident with magic, she approaches Merlin. But this time, he tells her everything.I hate the way Morgana was pushed to the side and lied to, and treated like nothing. It really frustrated me, so much I decided to rewrite past E2S2. So no toxic, evil Morgana and a better villain that wasn't created out of trashy character development. This is just going to be a wholesome story about Merlin helping Morgana develop.





	1. Chapter 1

Sadly I haven't actually anything to post but a somewhat preview, but I decided if there's an empty chapter here then perhaps I will find more motivation. Please be patient for me! I promise it will be good :)

"You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can.”  
Merlin knew what was coming. The tension in her shoulders and the tears glistening in her fearful eyes, her hesitance broke his heart and he wished there was some way to use his magic to undo this and ease her distress. Unable to keep her gaze, Merlin felt his own tension rise. He wasn’t ready for this, wasn’t ready for questions and wasn’t ready to try to give answers that he didn’t even know he could force out his clenched mouth.  
"I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening."  
He heard her breath hitch as she sobbed. Looking back at her, he caught her eye immediately.  
"Please."  
_I can’t._  
"Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you.” He cringed as he gestured at the door. The words that leaving his mouth were useless, pathetic excuses. He had such a temper with Gaius about helping but when he had an opportunity, the one moment he had to help a dear friend, he faltered.  
"He won’t. I don't want any more remedies! They won't do any good." She stepped forward, forcing Merlin towards the table behind him in a moment of desperate aggression.  
"It's magic, merlin.”  
Morgana trembles as her red eyes search for a reaction, shoulders shaking as her legs tremble. Grey smoke seeps from the clutter of potions, and he wishes he could drift off as easily. But he is here, caught between the weight of his destiny and the life of a friend. He breathes in, as if it would make exhaling his words any easier.  
“We're friends Merlin please, you know I wouldn't make this up."  
Merlin sucked in a breath, repressing every feeling telling him no.  
"It is.”


	2. hh

so uhhhhhhhhhhhhh. my depression told me to fuck myself but ill try to yeet something out anyway


End file.
